Two Troublesome Triumphs
by Cow Belles
Summary: When two Otakus enroll at Ouran Academy, what crazy adventures will the pair get themselves into, along with the Host Club? Will Belle ever find love? Will Ausa ever keep her calm? Will the Host Club ever run out of Hescafè? Find out in Two Troublesome Triumphs!
1. Chapter 1

Two Troublesome Triumphs  
Belles P.O.V.  
Me and Asua stood at the front entrance of our new highschool. We had been friends since, well, birth, and our parents were old friends from college, so it was decided that we would go to the same schools for, typically the rest of our lives. "Are you ready, Belle?" Asua chimed excitedly, breaking my gaze from the schools beautiful exterior. "As I'll ever be." I answered, taking a deep calming breath as I fixed Asua's hair clip. Asua had tan skin, long black hair, and glittering brown eyes. Her body was thin and strong, and she was a model for her parent's clothing line, Goldenhaze. I envied Asua to the limit, always wishing I could be more like her, instead of my plain, brunette haired, pale-as-vampire skin, and eating disorder, which made me look unnaturally thin. "Let's start our new highschool life!" Asua exclaimed, taking my hand and running through the doors marked Ouran Academy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Writing this on my iPod, sorry if it's a bit short!  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We stepped into a grand hallway, with a sign directing us to the registration office. We walked to the office, with the help of the signs. "Did you see Tamaki come in today?" A group of girls whispered to each other. "No, I hope he's okay! I would just die if he's sick!" Who was this Tamaki? And why were they so hyped about him? My thoughts raced as we made our way through the halls, and at the doors of the office. We pushed our way through the doors, and found a lady in glasses typing rapidly on her laptop, sitting at a desk. "Name?" She said blandly, looking up from her laptop for a split second. "Uh... I'm Belle Rowlingson, and she's Asua Goldenhaze. We're 1st years." The lady typed something up on her laptop, presumably our names, and printed our schedules. "Here. Class starts in 20 minutes. I suggest you find your lockers and find your way around school. Welcome to Ouran Academy." I looked at my schedule. "Hmm... Math first period." I muttered as we walked to our lockers. We requested our lockers be right next to each other's. "Lockers 107 and 108." Asua murmured as we put our padlocks on the latches of the doors. "So which classes do we have together?" Asua asked, leaning over my shoulder to see my schedule. "History, and Art, I believe." I answered, looking at hers. "There aren't many 1st years this year, they put most of them together, so you won't get much variety of who your classmates are." "Oh, ok. Shall we explore where our classes are?" "Sure." We walked around the academy, seeing where all of the classrooms are. "Music rooms!" I exclaimed happily. Music was my life, and still is. I peaked through the doors of Music Room #1. My brown eyes gleamed at the sight of all the instruments, while Asua was checking out the science room. However, one of the music rooms was empty. Why was that? My thoughts were interrupted by the bell. "Oh, look at the time! I've got to get to English!" Asua said as she ran down the hallway. "See ya!" "Well, I guess I'm on my own." I whispered to myself. I ran toward Mr. Colins' math class, stopping by my locker to get my textbook. I pushed my way through the hustling students and into class. I slipped into a seat and opened my textbook. "Hello students, and welcome to yet another year at Ouran Academy." Mr. Colins welcomed us, straightening his tie. He started talking about some geometric math formula, but I was just exploring the textbook. After all, math was my favourite subject. My next class was English with . Soon enough, lunch came around, and I had made two new friends, Mya and Lia. I was planning to introduce them to Asua. I was supposed to meet them in front of the grand staircases in the hallway. I'd told Asua to meet us there, too. I walked to the front entrance, noticing that my skirt got quite tattered in the day. I patted the delicate fabric down as I waited. Soon enough, I saw Asua walking my way. "Hey! How'd your class go?" I asked as I waved to her. "Good. Mr. Colins is so nice!" She chimed, straightening the bow on her uniform. A sudden burst of chatter formed behind me, only for Mya and Lia to appear. "Hey!" I chimed happily, waving. "Hi!" Mya greeted us. "Oh! This is Asua!" I said, gently pushing her forward. "Pleased to meet you!" Ausa said politely as she shook Mya's hand. "I'm Ausa. A friend of Belles." "This is Lia!" Mya giggled as Ausa shook Lia's hand. "So! Shall we go to lunch?" Lia declared. "Sure! Where to?" I asked. "Why, none other than The Host Club!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
C.B: Sorry it was short and a whole lot of nothing happened!

Tamaki: Yes! And I wasn't in it!

C.B: Oh shut up. You were mentioned. None of the other host club members were in this!

Tamaki: As long as I'm with my darling Haruhi, I'm fine!

C.B: Actually... This is before she came to Ouran...

Tamaki: ;-;

C.B: Sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. This chapter is Lonnng. But enjoy!

- Cow Belles

"The Host Club?" I asked, confused. Asua's eyes seemed to enlighten with curiosity. "What's a "Host Club"?" She questioned. Mya and Lia's eyes seemed to widen in shock. "You've never been to one?" Mya exclaimed, her mouth hanging open slightly. "Well then," Lia began, "You're in for a pleasant surprise."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
The otaku parts are coming, just wait okay?  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mya and Lia lead me and Ausa through the carpeted staircases, up to the music department. "Aren't those the music rooms?" I asked Lia, walking quickly to keep her pace. "Yes, but one is unused. So we used it for a school club." A music room without music? That is truly a despicable thought. I despised the Host Club already. "Are you sure about this?" I whispered to Ausa. "I'm a bit..." She paused. "Excited." "Why?" I questioned. "It's a bunch of girly girls gloating over guys acting like they care. But they don't."  
"Wait- how do you know what a Host Club is?"  
"Um... No reason..."  
Obviously I've watched an anime about it.  
"Ah! Here it is!" Mya chimed, pointing to a sign that read Music Room #3. She pushed her way into the large brown doors.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Sorry the paragraphs are short, I was told I needed to work on orientation!

A group of boys dressed in medieval outfits greeted us, with a blonde seemingly 1st year wearing a kings outfit sitting on a throne in the middle. Mya and Lia lead us into the room, to the supposed "prince" wearing glasses, holding a clipboard. 12:30, Tamaki, under the name of Mya Anders, table for 4?" "Ah yes." His broading voice boomed as he lead us to a table with velvet couches. Mya and Lia sat on a couch across from me and Ausa, while ordering tea and mini sandwiches. Soon enough, the blonde king out of the 5 guys at the entrance came and greeted us. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, my princesses." He said taking Lia's hand and kissing it, making her blush and squeal. He sat down and continued to kiss one of our hands, but I turned away and ignored him. He proceeded to participate in small talk, making everyone's heart stop. Everyone's except mine. I found it disgusting that girls actually came here on their own will. I politely ignored them for the rest of lunch while looking around the room. It looked nothing like a music room. There were no instruments, nor music stands. It seemed like every host hated and disrespected music. When lunch was finished, I quickly left only to see Tamaki glancing at me within the corner of my eye.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Sorry the narration is very basic, I need to work on it!  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I basically ignored everyone the rest of the day. I was still angered by the fact of the Host Club. Ausa was worried about me but I just said I wasn't feeling well. Mya and Lia said they were going to a ramen shop after school, and asked me if I wanted to come along, but I politely turned down the offer. I grabbed my backpack and had started walking home, when I noticed someone was walking behind me. I figured it was no one and kept walking, but soon enough, the figured grabbed my hand. I whipped around only to see Tamaki, one of the Hosts. I really didn't want to see the person I hated most right now.  
"What do you want?" I sneered, eyes filled with anger. "An answer." He responded, stepping closer to me, making me take a step back. "To what?" "Why you ignored me back at the Host Club." "I just don't like you, that's all." "But all the girls at Ouran seem to love me. You're... different." A classic line. I was not falling for this dude. "Well, I'm not. I'm just an average girl." "Then why don't you like me?" "I just don't!" "I want an answer!" By now, the students were streaming in, and if the girls saw Tamaki talking to another girl out of the host club, they would freak. Tamaki saw this and grabbed my hand. "Where are you taking me?" I asked. He dragged me into a nearby restaurant and sat me down. "Wait what're you-" He cut me off. "Now tell me," He began. "Why don't you like me."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
C.B: Oooo cliffhanger (not really).

Mya: So this is a character aftermath!

C.B: I don't know what it's called.

Mya: So what happens after this?

C.B: Brainstorming for chapter 3.

Mya: Cool! Can I help?

C.B: No.

Mya: :'(  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took FOREVER, I just thought nobody ever reads this. But, I realized, stories don't become popular just like that, and I need to even upload chapters for my small amount of readers. So, enjoy! -•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•- I looked up at the blue eyed blonde with startled eyes as pinned me to the wall with his fist over my head. The shopkeeper looked confused and a bit worried, and we were drawing attention from the customers. He looked angry and slightly annoyed as he stared at me. "Sorry," he finally said after some time. "I went overboard there. I guess I'm just not used to people ignoring me."He stated as he loosened his muscles and released his hand. Tamaki's face and voice softened. "You must be hungry. I noticed you didn't have much at lunch. Let's get something to eat." "Err... Okay." The thing is, I wasn't very hungry. I have an eating disorder, so I'm usually not hungry unless I'm on the brink of starvation and I am bone thin because of it. But I didn't want to reject his act of kindness. I followed Tamaki to the counter, taking a look at the menu to see what I wanted. "I'll pay for the food." Tamaki stated as he took his wallet out. I was about to agree when I realized he was using the gentleman act on me, like he does on all other girls. I was not going to fall into this guys grasp. "No, I'll pay." I protested as I took out my wallet. My family had lots of money because of the business me and Ausa's family ran, GoldenHaze fashions. "No need, my dear princess, I will take the bill.""No. I will pay." I simply said. Tamaki's eyebrows twitched. I could tell he'd never been in this situation. "I will pay." Tamaki's voice raised an octave as he argued. The reason I was being so difficult is that I didn't want him to win. I was going to break through this "gentleman" and see what was really left of him when it broke. The argument went on for several minutes until the shopkeeper broke it up. "Are you going to buy ramen or not?" He yelled over us, making us stop. We both looked at each other and did a slight bow of apology to the man. Tamaki's face was covered by the short locks of his hair. "Just..." Tamaki began. "Go." He pointed toward the door. "Fine." I said, putting my wallet back in my purse and flounced out. What a drama queen. •-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-• When back at home, I was greeted by my younger sister, Hikari, standing at the door. Our house wasn't a mansion, but it was pretty big compared to normal ones. "Onee-chan!" She called. "How was your first day of high school?" "Great." I muttered sarcastically as I walked in the door. I was still upset about Tamaki making a scene in a local ramen shop. "Hi Belle!" My mom chimed cheerfully as she pulled me into a hug. "How was Ouran Academy?" "Very big! And all of my teachers and classmates are very nice." I lied about the second part. I wouldn't use the word "nice" for some of them. "Really? That's great. But come talk to me if you need anything." My mom was a generous person, as well as beautiful. I got basically all of my traits from my father, who was always headstrong and passionate. My dad was always working or on business trips, so I didn't get to see him much. I went upstairs to my bedroom, and took out my phone. "13 missed calls from... Asua?!" I muttered as I dialled her number. She picked up right away. "BELLE?" She screamed over the phone. I held it away from my ear to avoid deafness. "Yes?" I answered curiously. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING?" "When?" "IN THE RAMEN SHOP?" That's when I remembered Mya and Lia saying they were going for ramen after school. They must've taken Ausa. "Uh... I'll tell you tomorrow at school. Bye." I hung up. I am so getting it at Ouran tomorrow. After about 15 minutes of thinking about what I should do, I came up with this solution: I apologize to Mya, Lia and Asua for such unprovoked behaviour toward Tamaki, or for embarrassing them in any way,then at lunch apologize to Tamaki for being so rude and difficult, and asking if there's anything I could do to repay him. Having the gentleman act on as he does, he'll say I won't need to repay him. Then I'll be done with him forever. It seemed simple. But that's not at all how it turned out. •-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-• The next day, the first thing I did was catch up to Asua while walking to school. "I'm really sorry if I was an embarrassment or overreacted." I apologized. "Don't worry about it! We're not mad." Asua assured as we walked along the sidewalk. "Huh? You sounded angry on the phone..." "What? No!" "Then why were you yelling?" "Because Tamaki never goes out with anyone!" "It wasn't a..." I began. "Wait... Did this get around Ouran?" "O-of course!" "WHAT! How are people reacting to it?" "Uhh... Not well. Pretty much all of the girls are envious of you, as well as hate you for yelling at Tamaki." Great. The last thing I needed was to be the enemy of the whole school on the second day. We arrived at Ouran and everyone seemed to be staring at me. "How could she yell at him?" I heard from the crowd. "I heard he walled her!" "They're dating." All of the whispers seemed to be swirling around me. This was going to be a long day. •-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-• C.B: Wow that was SHORT I'm so sorry. Asua: When's it my P.O.V.? C.B: In 1 chapter. I'm almost done with the beginning. Asua: This was only the beginning?! C.B: Yeah. Belle (me) and Asua are gonna be waiters and cooks and get in all sorts of crazy adventures with the host club. Asua: Sounds cool. Is Belle gonna break a vase? C.B: Yup. •-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-• Thanks for reading (if anyone actually reads my story)! I know OC stories aren't exactly popular. Please review to add suggestions, comments, or ideas for future chapters! -Cow Belles 


End file.
